HawkClan
Welcome! This Clan is owned by Wolfspirit. Leave a request in the comments to join with the following: Name: Gender: Description: Personality: Family: Family must be a cat that already exists. To be family, the owner of the cat must agree. Description HawkClan lives in a dense forest. We are proud and brave. In battle, we are fearless and fierce. Hawks are sacred to us. They send us messages from our ancestors, StarClan. Others we roleplay with *EagleClan Members Leader: :Stonestar - young, large, muscular, battle-scared, dark gray tom with a silvery-gray tail-tip, thorn-sharp claws, powerful hind legs, thick fur, and clear, wide, brilliant blue eyes. He is the second leader of HawkClan, and is fierce in battle. He currently has nine lives. (Mate: Spottedbreeze) (Wolfspirit) ::Apprentice, Forestpaw Deputy: :Blackmist - lean, glossy black she-cat with silvery-gray paws, and clear, pale green eyes. Blackmist is curious and proud. She despises kittypets, and hates it when Stonestar lets one join the Clan. (Mate: Ferretfang) (Wolfspirit) Medicine Cat: :Silvernight - black and silver tom with honey-golden eyes. (Eragon) Medicine Cat Apprentice: :Honeypaw - beautiful golden tabby she-cat with brown dapples and blue eyes. (Emberstar) Warriors: :Dustfang - large, muscular, dark brown tom with broad shoulder, thick fur, and sky-blue eyes. He is the best fighter in the Clan, and, like his sister Blackmist, he hates kittypets. (Wolfspirirt) ::Apprentice, Boulderpaw :Ferretfang - large jet-black tom with white patches, thick fur, and dark amber eyes. He is aggressive and a great fighter. (Mate: Blackmist) (Wolfspirit) ::Apprentice, Amberpaw :Squirrelleaf - white she cat with a squirrel-like, bushy tail, pale green eyes, and one ginger paw. (Prowllu) :Bramblethorn - brown tom with white flashes and green eyes. He is outspoken and fierce. (Mate: Quailfeather) (Emberstar) :Grayspots - light gray tom with darker gray flecks in it, and forest green eyes. He is sly and cunning, and he loves to hunt. (Mate: Spiritleaf) (Prowllu) :Spiritleaf - creamy brown she-cat with white patches on her fur, and dark amber eyes. She is hot headed sometimes, but is very loyal to her Clan. (Mate: Grayspots) (Prowllu) :Riverbreeze - pretty, fluffy, blue-gray she-cat with a long tail, small paws, and icy-blue eyes. She is clever and loyal to the death. (Wolfspirit) Apprentices: :Boulderpaw - large, muscular, dark gray tom with clear blue eyes. He is just like his mentor, Dustfang. ::Mentor, Dustfang :Amberpaw - a brown she-cat with bright amber eyes and a white chest. She is courageous and curt, but loves her Clan. (Daughter of Spiritleaf and Grayspots) (Prowllu) ::Mentor, Ferretfang :Forestpaw - a dark gray tom with white patches on his pelt, and green eyes. Like his father, he is cunning, but is diligent and loyal as well. (Son of Spiritleaf and Grayspots) (Prowllu) ::Mentor, Stonestar Queens: :Quailfeather - gray-white she-cat with a white tail-tip and white chest and blue eyes. She is shy, but loyal. (Mate: Bramblethorn) (Emberstar) :Spottedbreeze - chalky white she-cat with softer, brown spots and patches on her soft fur, and soft blue eyes. She is calm and assertive, and is extremely cunning and smart. (Mate: Stonestar) (Prowllu) Kits: :Birchkit - light brown tabby tom with thin darker brown stripes, brown tips of ears and tip of tail, and green eyes. He is headstrong and playful, and is impatient to become a warrior. (Son of Quailfeather and Bramblethorn) (Emberstar) :Snowkit - dusty white she-cat with pale gray paws and dots and blue eyes. She is the oldest of the four and usually is the peacemaker and leader. (Daughter of Quailfeather and Bramblethorn) (Emberstar) :Specklekit - dark brown she-cat with bright white speckles and green eyes. She is mischievous, intelligent, and a fighter. (Daughter of Quailfeather and Bramblethorn) (Emberstar) :Crowkit - very dark brown, almost black tom with gray streaks, a gray tail, and blue eyes. He is well-rounded, friendly, and caring, and aspires to be the best warrior in the Clan. (Son of Quailfeather and Bramblethorn) (Emberstar) :Featherkit - large, muscular chalky gray tom-kit with white spots over his eyes like a mask, and gleaming eyes. He is paitent and strong, and has a fierce loyalty to the code. (Son of Spottedbreeze and Stonestar) (Prowllu) :Skykit - long-legged, lithe and beautiful pure white she-kit with brilliant blue eyes. Fierce tempered but calm and sweet at times, she is the exact opposite of her younger brother, Featherkit. (Daughter of Spottedbreeze and Stonestar) (Prowllu) :Brightkit - sleek, pretty, young gray she-kit, an exact copy of her father, without the scars, and beautiful, sparkling, blue-green eyes. She is headstrong and slightly arrogant, and fierce in battle. (Daughter of Spottedbreeze and Stonestar) (Wolfspirit) Elders: :Shadow - large black tom with powerful hind legs, a long tail, thorn-sharp claws, and deep blue eyes. He still joins border patrols and hunts for the Clan, and would do anything for HawkClan. (Wolfspirirt) ::::::::Cats Outside the Clan Loners: Rogues: Kittypets: :Snow - beautiful, long-furred white she-cat with long legs, and bright blue eyes. She is kind and caring, and loves her Twolegs. (Wolfspirirt) RPG Snow padded into the kitchen once she heard her name being called by her Twoleg. The Twoleg set a bowl of food next to her water bowl, and walked out of the kitchen. Once she was done eating, she padded through her cat door and out to the garden. She leapt onto the fence, looking at the forest. Suddenly, a dark brown tom padded out from behind a bush. Snow hoped down from the fence and padded toward him. "Hi!" she called. "What do you want, kittypet?" he snarled. --☮vyclaw☮ 02:04, September 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Honeypaw placed the dock leaves in a leaf wrap and padded out of the medicine den to the warriors' den. Upon entering, she searched out Dustfang. "Dustfang!" she called for the dark brown tom. His head rose up from his nest. "I've got the dock leaves for you," she meowed. "Thanks so much. My pads have been hurting a lot," he told her. Chewing up the dock leaves, she rubbed the paste on his pads. "Better?" she inquired. "Much," he answered. EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 04:40, September 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Snow sat on her fence, looking a the forest. Every since she met that Clan cat, Dustfang, she's been afraid to go near Clan territory. (Later) Stonestar sat on a rock near the Twoleg Place, gazing at Snow's house. Silvernight padded toward the Clan leader. "Are you thinking about Snow?" he asked. "Yes," Stonestar sighed. "I want her to join the Clan," Stonestar said after a long pause. "She's the only sibling I have left, I can't lose her like I lost Tigerfoot and Skyspirit." --☮vyclaw☮ 00:49, September 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- [[User:Ivyclaw|"Honeypaw, could you get some more dock? Shadow has been saying his pads are hurting," Silvernight ordered. "Of course. Should I take a warrior with me?" "You're fine by yourself; I know you're as tough as any warrior apprentice." Silvernight smiled. Honeypaw made her way out of camp, thinking, I don't mean any disrespect to Shadow, but his pads are probably hurting because he goes on patrols. I do hope he's okay, though. ]]EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 00:43, September 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- [[User talk:Emberstar23|"Boulderpaw!" Dustfang called to his apprentice from outside of the apprentices den. The dark gray tom padded out of the den. "Where are we going today?" he asked as Dustfang led him out of camp. "We're patrolling the Twolegplace border," Dustfang answered. ~~ Snow sat on her fence, looking at the forest. She leapt down from the fence and padded into HawkClan territory with out knowin it. Maybe there's some prey here, she thought. "What are you doing in HawkClan territory again?" Dustfang snarled. Boulderpaw padded out from behind his mentor, hissing. --]]☮vyclaw☮ 05:12, October 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Here it is," Honeypaw whispered out loud. She tugged a few leaves of the herb and wrapped it in a leaf she had brought with her. She made her way back to camp. EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 02:21, October 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Ugh," Bramblethron muttered as he raised his nose into the air. Ferretfang turned from where he was watching a mouse. "EagleClan's been too close to the border," Bramblethron growled. "They'll need to watch where they're going." ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 02:23, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- "It looks like there's a kittypet on our territory," Ferretfang growled, pointing with his tail to where Dustfang and Boulderpaw were chasing a white kittypet back to the Twolegplace. --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 06:29, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Bramblethorn sighed. "We can take care of them. They're just kittypets." Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 01:37, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- User:Wolfspirit97User:Wolfspirit97 ---- "How are you doing, Quailfeather?" Honeypaw padded into the cool nursery. It's so nice and quiet in here, the golden apprentice thought. "I think I'm fine. When do you suppose my kits will be born?" Honeypaw placed a paw on her belly. "A couple more half-moons," she replied. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 05:43, November 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Dustfang dragged a limp black body into camp. "Blackmist!" Stonestar yowled, racing forward to meet them. "What happened?" he demanded. "We were attacked by rogues," Dustfang gasped. "Silvernight!" Stonestar called to the silver and black medicine cat. "I need cobwebs," he told Dustfang. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 07:58, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Honeypaw raced inside the medicine at her mentor's orders, and swathed herself in cobwebs. She ran back out and gave them to Silvernight, who dressed Blackmist's wounds with grim determination. Birchkit bounded over, eyes shining. "Woah! Were you guys like in a battle or something?" he squeaked. Snowkit, who had been following him, pushed him away. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 19:02, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Will she live?" Stonestar asked once Silvernight had finished tending to her wounds. "I don't know," he said grimly. "I've done all I can do for her." --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 21:13, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- Snowkit ushered her younger brother away from the scene. "Don't do something like that ever again!" she exclaimed sternly. Birchkit hung his head, and looked up and to the side, grimacing. "I just wanted to see what was going on," he replied in a careless tone. Snowkit sighed with frustration and walked back into the nursery. Birchkit rolled his eyes and muttered, "Mouse-brain." Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 18:07, November 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- Spottedbreeze padded over, joining Stonestar and Silvernight. "She'll be fine, I know it." she mewed determinedly. ---- Honeypaw stood at her mentor's side, her expression worried. "We sure hope so. Silvernight's doing all he can for her," she meowed to Spottedbreeze. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 01:34, November 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Silvernight sighed. "It doesn't look good. She lost a lot of blood. She'll be lucky if she survives the night." Stonestar leapt onto the Greatstone. I'll have to appoint a new deputy for now. There was no need to call for a Clan meeting, as the whole Clan was already gathered beneath the Greatstone. Stonestar paused for a moment, before yowling, "Dustfang will be the temporary deputy!" --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 09:08, November 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Should I tell him now, give him some good news?" she murmured to Silvernight, holding her head close to her's. Silvernight responded softly, "Yes, it will be good news for the whole Clan." Spottedbreeze nodded, padding off. As Stonestar leapt off the Greatstone, she beckoned him out into the forest. "I'm expecting kits," she meowed, looking at him softly. Stonestar purred. "That's amazing!" he responded joyfully, his ears perking up and his tail lifting. "They'll be amazing warriors one day!" Spottedbreeze let out a happy sigh. "That's good... I think the whole Clan could use some good news right about now, with Blackmist wounded and all.." Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 23:26, November 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Snowkit curled up in her nest, taking her afternoon nap. Silently, Birchkit slid into the nursery with a thorn carefully put into his fur. He took it in his teeth and slid it underneath his sister, and scurried out. Ha! That'll teach her to scold me when I did nothing wrong. ''Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 23:33, November 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Amberkit, Forestkit, you have both reached your sixth moon, and are ready for your apprenticeship. Amberkit, you will now be known as Amberpaw. I give to you as a mentor Ferretfang." he turned to the tom. "Teach her everything you know, and then some. Your mentor was a fine cat, and I expect you to be as diligent as possible." the two cats touched noses, then he turned to a quivering Forestkit. "I name you Forestpaw. I will take your training into my care, Forestpaw, and I trust you will learn all you need to know to be a great warrior from me." he touched noses with his new apprentice, and the Clan called their names. A loud hiss came from the nursery. "Spottedbreeze's kits are coming!" a voice yowled. Stonestar bolted off the Greatstone and to the medicine den, jostling Silvernight out and over to the nursery. He stopped, sitting outside and listening as the kits came. "Two she-kits and a tom," Silvernight called, beckoning Stonestar in. He slipped in silently, purring as he saw his kits. "Beautiful," he mewed. "I've thought of names already.. How about Brightkit for the gray she-kit, and Skykit for the white she-kit?" he nodded. That left the tom kit for him to name. "Featherkit," he decided, sniffing the chalky gray tom kit, who squirmed, revealing a white mask of spots around his eyes. "Perfect.. Three perfect names for our kits." Spottedbreeze purred. Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 23:14, November 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Quailfeather looked over at Spottedbreeze's newborn kits. "They are certainly very beautiful," she commented warmly. Spottedbreeze glance over at the gray she-cat, her eyes gleaming with joy. "Thank you," she whispered, stroking her kits with her tail. "I know they'll grow to be great, strong warriors." Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 00:45, November 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Are we going to go see the territory?" Amberpaw asked her new mentor. "Ask Stonestar to take you when he takes Forestpaw," he meowed weakly. "Oh, okay," she mewed, padding towards Stonestar and Forestpaw, who was waiting at the camp entrence for Ferretfang and his aporentice. "Where is Ferretfang?" Stonestar asked. "I think he wants to stay with Blackmist." Amberpaw meowed. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 01:14, November 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Snowkit awoke with a start, her back hurting like a badger had bitten her. She leaped out of her nest and looked inside it, searching. Finding nothing, she tried to check her pelt, and caught a thorn in her teeth. Snowkit screwed up her face. ''Birchkit...! she thought, seething. Without mercy, she pounded her brother awake. "What-what..." he stuttered. "This is what!" she hissed, furious. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 05:42, November 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Stonestar just nodded his head, then led the apprentices out of camp. "We'll go to the Great Oak first," he decided. -- Wolfspirit wishes you a Merry 06:01, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Birchkit smiled nervously. Snowkit just huffed and stomped out of the nursery. Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! 06:19, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I'll be back in a moment, I'm going to go talk with Silvernight." Spottedbreeze meowed, getting up and leaving the den. "Who was that, and why did she stomp away?" came a soft, hushed meow. Birchkit looked over to see a pretty white turned to him, the pair of blue eyes unfocused as they looked at him. "Hi there, Skykit. That was my sister Snowkit... She just got mad, that's all." he meowed. The long-legged she-kit clambered out of Spottedbreeze's nest, making her littermates squirm a bit. "Who are you?" she meowed. "How do you know my name?" Birchkit stifled a meow of amusement. "I'm Birchkit- and I was there when you were born, silly one." Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 19:22, January 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Oh," Skykit replied. "Hey, do you want to go hear Shadow tell a story? My brother, Crowkit, told me that Shadow told him a story that was really interesting. Want to go hear it?" "Sure!" Skykit took off to the elders' den with Birchkit following close behind. As they entered the den, Birchkit caught sight of Snowkit playing with his other siblings. Snowkit narrowed her eyes at him, and lifted her head in a huff. Birchkit rolled his eyes and disappeared into Shadow's den. Mista Ember Imagine there were ninja warrior cats! 8D 21:04, January 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Brightkit opened her eyes. She yawned sleepily and looked around the den. She was in a nest made of moss and feathers, next to two other kits, who were fast asleep. She was just about to get out of the nest, when a massive gray tom entered the den. She fell back into the nest. "Brightkit!" the tom purred. "You've opened your eyes!" He rushed over to her. "Who are you?" she asked in a high-pitched voice. "I'm Stonestar, you're father." --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 06:57, January 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Slow down!" Shadow meowed when the two kits rushed inside the elder's den. "You're going to crash." "I told Skykit about that one story you told Crowkit yesterday. Can you tell it to us? Please?" Birchkit pleaded, green eyes gleaming. Mista Ember Imagine there were ninja warrior cats! 8D 00:26, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- "What about a new story? A story about..." he trailed off, trying to think of a good story to tell the kits. "The Dark Past!" he meowed at last. "The Dark Past?" Birchkit asked, confused. --- "Do you want me to take you to see the camp?" Stonestar asked. "Sure!" Brightkit meowed, following her father out of the den. Her eyes widened. "The camp is ''huge!" she meowed. --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 01:13, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Shadow nodded. "It's just what it implies." Birchkit plopped himself down in front of the elder. "I want to hear it!" Emberstar Today was a Fairy Tail... 22:42, April 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Don't scare them too much, Shadow. I don't want them having nightmares!" Spottedbreeze meowed into the Elder's den, Featherkit sauntering into the den and settling down next to his sister, Skykit. Shadow let out a good-natured growl, "I'm sure these kits can take it." Spottedbreeze purred, and walked off to join her mate. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 14:31, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Category:Roleplay Category:Clans